The Turbo-tastic Life
The Turbo-tastic Life is a fanon written by Eagle flame369. It is about Turbo's life. Characters Protagonists *Turbo *Boost (TurboTwin 1) *Nitro (TurboTwin 2) Deuteragonists *Wreck-it Ralph *Fix-it Felix Jr. Antagonists I'll decide Others *Crunch Brownsugar *Rosie Brownsugar *Sugar Rush racers The Story Chapter 1 It was one day at Litwack's arcade. It had been a week after it had opened, and two men were hauling in a new game. The game was called TurboTime. Litwack was busy searching for a place to put the game. He eventually found a place next to Fix-it Felix Jr. Litwack: All right, the game can go here! One of the men plugged in the game. (Inside TurboTime) The game's main character, Turbo, had woken up on a white and Red bed, which was inside his red and white house. Turbo: (yawning) My game was plugged in? Turbo got off the bed and saw the stadium where he and his competitors race, the garage, and a blue house where his competitors, the TurboTwins, lived. He saw one of the TurboTwins walking towards the window. He happened to be the less serious and more sensitive one, Nitro. Nitro: Hey, Turbo! Turbo: 'sup, Nitro! The more serious twin, Boost, then came to the window. Boost: Hi Turbo! Turbo: Hi, Boost! Just then, the trio heard a voice from the real world. Litwack: Alright, let's give this game a test run! At that moment, a quarter alert rang throughout the game. Turbo, Boost, and Nitro ran towards the garage. At the garage, the TurboTwins hopped into their cars, whilst Turbo hopped into his own. They went to the racetrack, which was an oval shapes track. Litwack: It's working so far. Litwack played the game, and Turbo, Boost, and Nitro raced. Litwack got the trophy. Turbo: Turbo-tastic! Litwack: It's working! Litwack and the men left to go home. Turbo: Anyone want to come over and have a sleepover at my place? Boost and Nitro: YEAH! The trio went to Turbo's house. When they went in, Boost flopped down on the couch in the living room. Boost: So, what are we doing? Turbo went over to the TV and got out a game for his Wii. Turbo: Anyone up for a little Mario Kart? Turbo switched on his Wii. He switched on three controllers, and handed the second player controller to Boost and the third player controller to Nitro. Turbo went on the couch with Boost, while Nitro sat on the floor. Turbo: I chose Mario! Boost: I chose Luigi Nitro: Yoshi for me! The three raced and raced all night until it was dark. Turbo switched off the Wii. Turbo: You guys bring your sleeping bags? Boost: Yeah The three went to Turbo's bedroom. Boost and Nitro put their sleeping bags down, and the three went to bed and fell asleep. Chapter 2 That night Turbo had a dream. In the dream, he shoved a king inside a dungeon before putting clothes that looked like the king's clothes on. He went up into a candy themed castle and wet into some sort of vault. He ripped wires from a box that said "Vanellope von Schweetz". Turbo then locked up two more boxes that read "Racers Memories" and "Citizens Memories". He then was in a throne room. Two kids walked up to him, one of them was a boy and the other was a girl. They were wearing black and brown clothes. The boy then came up to him Boy: When is it the Random Roster Race, dad? Turbo: It'll commence in half an hour, Crunch. The boy, apparently named Crunch, walked to the door Crunch: Ok, we'll be there. Come on, Rosie. The girl, named Rosie, followed Crunch out the door. (In another place in the dream) Turbo was standing in a giant stand. There were grandstands full of living candy, and candy themed racers in their karts. I'm the crowd, Turbo could see Crunch and Rosie. Turbo: LET THE RANDOM ROSTER RACE COMMENCE! Turbo then jumped into a kart and started the engine. He switched on the radio. Radio: Wake Up! Wake Up! (I'm the real world) Boost was shaking Turbo to wake him up. Turbo hadn't woken up yet, so he kept trying. Boost: Wake Up! Wake Up! Turbo then woke up. Boost: We have an hour until the arcade opens! Turbo: In that case, let's get breakfast! Turbo and the TurboTwins the ran downstairs to eat breakfast. Next Chapter, soon... Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Category:Eagle flame369's fan stuff